


Finally it's alright

by sandyk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Tony had actually a lot of nice things to say about Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Finally it's alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MnemonicMadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnemonicMadness/gifts).



> Not mine, no profit garnered. Thanks a!!! Title from Kristin Hersh's hips and makers.

"Peter," Tony said. "Peter. Peter." Tony kept saying it louder and louder. He walked through smoke and smoldering messes of something calling out for the kid. He'd had at least one nightmare just like this. But this, this event had actually happened. 

He heard Peter, he was nearly sure. He wished fervently for a suit or to go back in time and finish the damn nano one. He stumbled again and said, "Pete?"

Then Peter was right in front of him, waving his hand, his mouth open. 

Ah, Tony's ear were ringing, he couldn't hear Peter calling to him. Peter took his hand and started guiding him away from the wreckage. "No more private planes, I bet," Tony said. "It's a mistake, this was definitely sabotage or something else. My planes are built to last."

The ringing was starting to recede. "Hey, Mr. Stark," he heard Peter said. "I think you're right, I think it was some kind of attack." 

"Is your hearing okay? Your hearing is better than mine," Tony said. 

"It's okay," Peter said. 

Tony could see a gaping cut in the back of Peter's head and blood down his back. It looked like it was already starting to heal. Lucky Peter. 

They were on a mountain. Peter stopped in a kind of clearing, tall trees sheltering the ground from the snow. Peter said, "We need to stop and assess."

"That's my line," Tony said. "We were on a plane, we were flying to Stanford, even though you'd be much happier at MIT. Then it got shot down, or something blew us out of the sky. There's literally no way people aren't aware the plane went down by now."

"Unless they spoofed it like your plane out of the tower."

"No, we should have landed by now," Tony said. "We were about twenty minutes out." 

"I don't think it's been twenty minutes," Peter said. 

"Any wounds?" Peter shook his head. "No, you've got a huge cut in the back of your head and on your legs, don't shake your head."

Peter said, "I heal fast, I'm fine. You look a little battered, but I guess you're okay."

"Totally okay," Tony said. "Okay enough."

"Do you think people are coming for us? Will they be able to find us?" Peter looked around like the help was coming right away. Or something else. A very good thought. 

"We should go back to the plane and get supplies, weapons. Try to send a beacon to Vision or whomever is going to come look for us. The good ones," Tony said. "Not the ones who shot us down."

"I'll do it," Peter said. 

"I'll do it, too," Tony said. 

"I can handle it," Peter said. "You're only okay enough. I can do it."

"I believe you can do it, kiddo, but I'm not useless. Besides let's stick together, okay? I want to throw you at any yetis or bigfoots that are roaming around," Tony said.

"Do you think bigfoots are real?" Peter, naturally, perked up. 

Tony declined to respond. They reached the plane quickly. Most of the flames had died down. Tony managed to salvage enough to get a gauntlet on his hand and send a message to FRIDAY. Hopefully sent a message to FRIDAY. Peter found food, blankets and his suit. "Hey, it looks perfectly fine."

"Put it on, see if Karen can contact FRIDAY, send us help," Tony said. 

And after that, they got to wait. "It's like a bonding moment," Peter said. "Did you shoot down the plane to convince me not to go to Stanford?" He shivered a little. 

Tony said, "Put the whole suit on, get dressed over that and turn on the heater. It's cold up here."

"What about you?" 

Tony said, "I'll be fine. You're young. You should be warm."

Peter did what Tony ordered and stopped shivering. "If you're cold, we can start a fire."

"I'm not that cold," Tony said. He'd been colder. Much colder. This was nothing. At least he wasn't alone this time, he knew help was coming. He could absolutely rely on Peter. What a frightening thought. He reached over and patted Peter's back. "You could still go to Stanford."

"You wouldn't take that personally?"

"I would absolutely take that personally," Tony said. "But you shouldn't let that be part of your choice. Screw me. I'll still pay for it."

Peter frowned and rocked a little. "Okay, I'm accepting that. That you'll pay for it. But I'll pay you back someday."

"Why? I don't need the money, you do. If you got seven PhDs at Stanford, I wouldn't notice the expense even if I bought you a sensible car in addition to rent and groceries and tuition every year you were in school. It's ridiculous to feel like you owe me, it's like you giving me ten dollars, that's how little money it is to me," Tony said. He was going on too long. He reached into the bag Peter had stashed the food in, took out a bag of chips. "I'm happy to do it. I want to do it."

"That's very nice of you," Peter said. "Good thing I got bit by that spider, huh?"

"Better you than most of humanity," Tony said. "Most of us wouldn't have been like you. Like those gamma rays and Banner. Sometimes the powers find the right person, the ones who can save the rest of us."

"Are you feeling okay? You're being awfully nice to me," Peter said. He genuinely looked concerned. 

"I hate being cold," Tony said. "I'm not being nice, I'm being maudlin. Be precise." 

Peter nudged Tony's shoulder. "This is pretty dull. Maybe we could fix the plane? That'd be fun."

"We're not going to fix the plane," Tony said. "Aren't you appreciating this view? This is unbelievable, soak it in."

"It is," Peter said. "Is that what you'd see when you were flying around as Iron Man?"

"Were flying around? I'm still active. I'm an active, important Iron Man." Tony rubbed his forehead. He felt a little blurry. That couldn't be good. 

"Are you okay? That didn't sound like your usual level --"

Tony didn't hear the rest because he passed out. 

He woke up in what was certainly a hospital room. Peter was sitting by his bed, now in a complete outfit from the Stanford campus store. He leaned in. "Hey, Mr. Stark. I knew it was weird you were being so nice. You had an internal injury. You were suffering from blood loss. But you're good now."

"I wasn't lying, or anything, I do like you," Tony said. "Okay, fine, I generally wouldn't have said anything. But I meant it. You're a good egg. Why are you dressed like that?"

"My clothes got burnt up. Except for the ones I was wearing," Peter said. "Happy was waiting for us at Stanford, he bought me some stuff to wear. I think it's cool."

"MIT would look better," Tony mumbled. "I did mean it. I absolutely did."


End file.
